


Mecha Otaku Revelation

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYL!arc.</p><p>He had never met anyone like Sawada Tsunayoshi before and the matters of feelings, all too new to him, were something he had to sort out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mecha Otaku Revelation

A/N: I have a strange love for this pairing. (Maybe it isn't strange, I mean some other people have to like it too...) Partly to do with the fact that I have an unhealthy amount of love for Spanner lol. But also because I think they fit together very well.

Enjoy!

: :: : : :: :

He had never had a relationship before, had never been interested. In female OR male for that matter.

Gender had never made a difference to him before, as he had never been interested enough in the mechanics of sex to care; he had been the Mecha Otaku since he was young and that was all that had ever held his attention.

...Until one day, ten years into Tsunayoshi Sawada's future, where he would meet the past Tsunayoshi, finding him lying helpless, unable to take down his Gola Moska's (a fact he was most proud of-someone as strong as the Tenth Vongola unable to easily dismantle his machines as easily as he had other things.)

Even as he worked on his machines, his eyes kept moving back over towards the young man. Japan had also interested him greatly; they were the leaders in robotic engineering and they had many fashions and flavors that pleased him.

His eyes move to take in that face, softer in sleep, trailing down and around. Facinating. To see the Vongola Tenth in person and yet not...this person was not the exact same person as the one Spanner had only seen pictures of.

He seemed much more...approachable.

He finds himself moving over to the young man, sitting beside him, hearing his soft and even breathing.

His face was...cute.

Spanner blinks, surprised at the thought. After a brief hesitation he moves to lay beside him, his arms wrapping around him, eyes closing as he took in the scent of freshly laundered clothes mixed with soot and other unidentifiable things that were nevertheless comforting to him.

Was it okay to lie like this? Could he be forgiven for feeling something new? For feeling it for this young man, his supposed enemy?

As he feels hesitant arms tightening around his own, he knows what he is doing is right. He closes his mind and heart to the thought that this Tsuna would, eventually, have to go back to his own time.

: :: : : :: :

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
